


When a Bedroom Faux Pas Becomes a Social Faux Pas

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Comedy, Fix-it fic, Humor, M/M, PAST Sterek, past Dennifer, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles confronts Derek about why Ms. Blake keeps acting so strangely around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Bedroom Faux Pas Becomes a Social Faux Pas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.
> 
> ALSO: I purposely left off the Dennifer tag in the relationships category because I wanted to minimize the likelihood of it showing up to people who genuinely like Dennifer and were hoping to filter out any non-Dennifer pairings. I did mention it in the alternate tags section, though, because I didn't want to surprise anyone who was hoping for a totally-Dennifer-free fic.

“Uh...Derek, do you have any idea why Ms. Blake has been giving me funny looks and telling me I can talk to her if I ever need to?” Stiles asked, folding his arms as he looked pointedly at the werewolf in question.

“Why would I have any idea why your teacher is singling you out?” Derek glared.

“Because, she only does it after you show up at the school during lunch and have flailing arguments with her.”

“I do not flail. And how do you know any of this? You should be at lunch when I get there.”

“So you _do_ admit to visiting Ms. Blake during lunch.” Stiles smirked.

Derek glared, silently.

“Come _on_ , Derek. Just tell me what’s going on so I can fix it. Pretty soon she’s gonna start talking to my dad. Whatever you’ve done, just tell me.”

“Why do you assume it’s something _I've_ done?”

“This is going to become a very circular argument, isn’t it? Because, it only happens after she sees you!”

Derek blew an angry sigh out of his nose, before turning around to start working on looking over the map on the table.

“I might’ve...” the sentence trailed off into some sort of mumbling that Stiles couldn’t understand.

“You did what now?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow, moving closer. Sure, they’d promised to maintain their distance after the...thing...they’d had over the summer ended, but it was perfectly reasonable that he move closer to Derek in order to hear what he’d said.

It had nothing to do with what he was pretty sure was new cologne on Derek’s person. At all. Just because he liked it didn’t mean it had anything to do with it! It was clearly just to hear Derek better.

It was really no wonder Derek was such a mumbler, werewolf fangs were probably difficult to talk around. Except that he wasn’t wolfed out. But he was giving Stiles a weird look...

“Oh shit, did I say that out loud?”

Derek just stepped to the side a little more, shifting from foot to foot, and finally just decided to say it, “I had sex with her a few weeks ago.”

“Oh...I, uh...okay. Well....good for you. It’s...good that you got out, moved on, it’s....no, no it’s not good that you moved on with _my teacher_.”

Derek cringed. “It wasn’t something I planned...”

“Right...” Stiles rolled his eyes. He’d seen the way Derek had looked at her, had been sniffing around her. He should’ve paid more attention to what that meant.

“It doesn’t matter, we’re not seeing each other anymore.”

“No, you’re right. It doesn’t matter. But only because I don’t see how this pertains to the weird way she acts around _me_ whenever you show up at the school.” he was trying to pretend he wasn’t jealous. Not just pretend to Derek, but pretend to himself too.

“I yelled your name in bed with her, alright??” Derek growled.

Stiles sputtered but no actual words came forward, expression shocked.

“Well...now that we have the awkward confessions portion out of the way, I believe you called us all here for a reason, Derek?”

They both turned at the unexpected velvet tone of voice to see Peter standing there with the rest of the pack. He made no attempt to hide his amusement, and the rest of the pack made no attempt to hide their surprise.

“We didn’t...hear you come in...” Stiles said, clearing his throat and looking down. God, why couldn’t the floor open up and swallow him whole like in Looney Toons?

It was hard to believe that even Derek had been so preoccupied with the argument that he hadn’t realized his entire pack had arrived for the strategy meeting but...

“Clearly.” Peter purred.


End file.
